so many choices
by SkiMaskGurl
Summary: sole  thought she had it all until one day her whole life changed.


the following story was written by me with some helpful inserts by my sister...i really hope you all like it.

just some background on the characters: Sole` (in case no one knows...she is Ginuwine's wife) everyone should know Keyshia Cole, Drake, and everyone else mentioned in the story. well please let me know what you think. :)

Sole` was your typical independent female. She had her own interior designing company. She was co-owner of a famous beauty spa called The Key to Your Sole. Her partner was her best friend Keyshia Cole, the famous R&B singer. Keyshia was loud and rambuctious whereas Sole` was normally the calm and even tempered one. But occasionally Keyshia would have to calm Sole` down.

Sole` grinned to herself as she drove to Chili's where she was supposed to be meeting Keyshia for lunch. She had some exciting news to tell her. She groaned to herself when she thought of the annoying and unnecessary comments Keyshia might make after she heard the news. But little did Sole` know her perfect world was about to get a rude awakening.

"Wassup Girl!" Greeted Keyshia as she burst into the restaurant, glaring at the onlookers as they gawked at her beauty and loudness. Sole` laughed as she stood up and hugged Keyshia.

"Wassup chick? How you been?" She asked as they sat down.

Keyshia sat back in her seat and eyed Sole` curiously. "Maybe I should be askin' yo' a** that...I mean you sure do have a rosy tint in them cheeks. Puh-leese don't lie and say Hova put that there cuz I kno' that's a damn lie!" She laughed. Sole` rolled her eyes. She had heard enough jokes about Jay-Z's face from his whole family and most of her friends. Especially Nelly, who was Jay-Z's cousin, he had started them all. Drake, who was Keyshia's boyfriend Pleasure's best friend was the one who gave Jay-Z the most hell about his face as well as his friend Bobby Valentino. Sole` didn't really say much about him because secretly she thought Drake was _very_ good looking. And she knew Keyshia would never stop teasing her or suggesting for her to leave Jay-Z and go with Drake even though she had caught him staring at her more than a few times and definitely with more than curiousity in his eyes.

"C'mon Keyshia, really so what if he is responsible for putting it there. Pleasure don't do nuthin' but give yo' a** a hard time about losing all that weight especially in your boobies!" Sole` laughed at Keyshia's frowning face. "Whateva, he still hittin' it so it can't bother his black a** too much. Ugh..he make me so sick." She said smiling slightly. Sole` rolled her eyes, "Look I brought yo' crazy a** here for a reason. I tried to get Nicki to come but she said she was in the studio and couldn't get away but she's gonna meet us tonight later on." Keyshia frowned. "She ain't really gotta come. She's so aggravatin' wit her bi-polar a**." Sole` shook her head. Keyshia and Nicki Minaj had a love/hate relationship. Keyshia didn't like her because she felt like all the male attention was centered on Nicki whenever they all went out. And Keyshia always demanded that it be her. Nicki just didn't care what she said and most of the time she would tell Keyshia exactly how she felt about her. Nicki was always making bi jokes around Jay-Z too. She had told Jay-Z on many occassions she could have Sole` if she wanted to, much to Jay-Z's displeasure. Sole` would most of the time have to play referee between them. It was hilarious to see them go at it.

Keyshia eyed Sole` suspiciously. "I have a feelin'..."

Sole` interruppted her, "Jay-Z asked me to get engaged with him." Sole` held out her hand which had a huge pink square cut diamond on it and smaller diamonds surrounding it. The setting was done in platinum. Keyshia grabbed Sole`'s hand with widened eyes.

"Damn! Dis nigga must be serious about yo' a**!" Keyshia exclaimed as

Sole` grinned happily. "It was rather sudden, but I mean we've been dating for a year despite certain people disapproving." She frowned deeply. Keyshia coughed to cover her laugh.

"Well, Sole` I mean look at his face-"

"Keyshia! I thought you were my friend." Admonished Sole`. Keyshia immediately looked apologetic. "Sole` I was just playin'. You know I support you and Hova." Sole` grinned and glanced at her watch. "I gotta get back to the office. I'll call you tonight." She said walking with Keyshia out to their cars after they had left money on the table.

"Aiight, girl I'll talk to you tonight."


End file.
